


Warmth

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment alone with the Iceman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the Madonna di Campiglio ski resort, where the Ferrari clan have their pre-season get togethers. Beta 'ta very much' going out to [deltachild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachild).

Felipe hunched his shoulders, head shrinking further down into his snugly wrapped grey scarf until his nose was sufficiently buried inside and all that was visible of his face was his eyes. Thank goodness there was nobody around at that moment - he could scowl and pout away happily to himself without worrying about PR and how the press would perceive his sour expression. Well, strictly speaking he wasn't entirely alone; Kimi stood next to him, and the two of them were looking out across the ski slopes as dusk began to roll into night. There was no intention for it to be a moment of quiet reverence at the beautiful sight, but no words were exchanged as they watched darkness slowly crawl across the sky.

Felipe felt a breeze trace icy fingertips across what little of his face there was still exposed, and he shivered. "Mmiff tfff dmm cffd," he mumbled incoherently, mostly to himself.

"What?" Kimi's voice came, and Felipe looked to his side to find himself fixed by ice blue eyes. It didn't help him feel any warmer; neither did the fact that Kimi wasn't wearing a scarf, or gloves. Wasn't he _freezing_?

Reluctantly the Brazilian pulled a hand from his pocket and tugged the scarf down until his mouth was free. "It's too damn cold," he repeated, then elaborated, gesturing to the slopes before them. "It's beautiful and it's fun, but I can't get used to the cold. Back home right now I would be wearing a t-shirt and shorts." He gave a wry smirk. "It's okay for the Iceman, though, right?"

Kimi chuckled a little and returned his gaze to the darkening horizon, and that was that, Felipe supposed. _If Michael was here, at least I'd have someone to snuggle up to._ He sighed, his heart aching just a little at that thought - Michael was off doing interviews, they'd scarcely seen each other all day - and watched the silent progress of the ski lifts over the trees.

He heard the hiss of fabric and guessed that Kimi was turning away to go back to the lodge. That guess was proved wrong a moment later when the open collar of his coat was folded down and surprisingly warm lips pressed against the chill skin of his cheek. The contrast and gentle touch made electricity shoot down his spine and a quiet gasp leave his mouth, and he stifled another shiver.

Kimi pulled back, the traces of a smile dancing around those lips at the sight before him. Felipe had gone bright red.

"You look warmer now," Kimi murmured. Felipe blinked and blushed deeper, now almost the colour of his coat.

The two of them looked back out across the snow, and after a few moments Felipe leaned against the man beside him, feeling a small flicker of heat in his chest at the contact.

"Shut up."


End file.
